The Dream Traveler's return
by Missingno123311
Summary: A short little somewhat angsty/fluffy tale about Klonoa's return to Lunatea, After being away for so long. The question is... Would Lolo still be waiting for him? KlonoaxLolo, oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

He had no idea how long he had been running, for all he knew it felt like hours. He had to find her, He just needed to. It had been _far_ too long…

What if something happened while he was away… What if she forgot about him…? He came to a halt at the familiar sight of a cliffside with a lone tree. Memories hitting him like a gust of wind, The very same place he left from… His promise to her… He looked at the very ring he had been given since he was younger, The very object that changed his entire life… It just pained him thinking about it. - He simply veered his eyesight down, looking at the calm sea in the distance.

"L-Lolo…."

He turned his view back to his wind ring... A burning mixture of anger and sorrow filled his body as he slammed it as hard as he could into the ground several times. Not even a scratch or dent was made on the gold or green gem of the ring, no matter how hard he tried to destroy it. He hated his life, Everything about it was a nothing more but a huge weight he would have to carry on his shoulders for as long as he existed. The cabbit collapsed to his knees, then to his hands as soft sobs escaped him. "What's the point if I can't see you again..." He felt awful, Heartbroken, His hope completely deminished. Tears ran down his face as he once more, sobbed to himself quietly.

"K-Klonoa...?"

The sobbing stopped once he heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned his head and nearly yelled... He did not hesitate, running toward her and throwing his arms around her - hugging her as tightly as he possibly ever could, heavily breathing for composure. "L-Lolo...! Lolo..." was all he could muster to say as he sniffled. The lioness was more than overjoyed to see her friend again too, sure... But she definently couldn't help but question one thing. "Klonoa, What's wrong?" She asked, tenderly comforting him. "I-I've never seen you cry..." The cabbit tried his best to speak, still holding onto her as if his life depended on it. "Lolo, I'm sorry... I-I should have never left in the first place." Lolo wiped tears away from his eyes. "B-But look: We did see each other again, finally. Right?" The cabbit only continued to sniffle. "Y-You don't understand: I don't have a home, My whole life and everyone I used to know was a complete lie... I don't have a family, I don't have friends anymore..." Lolo pulled him away and looked at his face, His sadness was genuine...

His gift of being the Dream Traveler was a curse that he had learned to accept only for so long. What Klonoa would say next immediately got her attention "...I'm a failure." That very word brought back painful memories, but even then - Klonoa was there for her... She couldn't just sit here and do nothing about this. "...You aren't a failure." The priestess took the cabbit's gloved hand, wrapping hers around it. "You are strong, Don't let anybody tell you otherwise..." Slowly, she wiped the tears from his eyes and nuzzled him. "Remember: You taught me it's okay to cry - I knew you'd come back eventually, Klonoa." The two once again, hugged tightly. "I-I want to stay..." Klonoa whispered, Lolo patting his back as she responded. "Y-You can come and live with me..." The cabbit was rather surprised at her offer. "R-Really..? Y-You'd do that for me...?" He sniffled, Lolo nodded with a small blush on her face. A small grin grew across the cabbit's face as he hugged tighter.

"L-Lolo... T-Thank you~..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night in Lunatea, The streets of La-Lakoosha were nearly empty with most of everyone in their homes. When Klonoa arrived at Lolo's house she gave him a place to rest and made a meal for the two of them. He told her about his childhood in Phantomile, His Grandfather, Huepow... Every last detail he could remember of his painful past, Just thinking about it was already hurtful enough. "A-And then I was whisked away, Just like that up into the sky...! Our whole friendship, It meant so much to me - But it wasn't meant to be." Klonoa spoke, sobbing as he tried to keep his composure. "I didn't want to leave... That was the only home I had..."

Lolo put her arm over his shoulder and comforted him, trying her best to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Lolo's friend, Popka however was feeling somewhat different when it came to Klonoa's problem. "That's harsh... S-So your saying he never cared one bit about you?! You shouldn't be feeling so bad, He used you!" The little critter spouted. Klonoa clenched his eyes tightly. "No... H-He did care about me... I-I could see the pain in his eyes before I was taken away from him...! He couldn't have NOT cared!" Placing his hands over his eyes he sniffled for a few moments before Lolo pulled them away, revealing his face dripping with tears. "Klonoa... I know it's hard. But even then, I'm sure he'd want what's best for you. Wherever you were, He'd want you to be happy." She spoke, hugging him and patting his back. "Remember when you left last time? I knew someday you'd come back. I knew you'd want me to not let my loss bring me down..." Klonoa wrapped his arms around the lioness, returning the hug in full. "It's okay to cry, Let it out... I'm here for you."

The cabbit's heart felt... touched. He hugged tighter and tighter and whispered into her ear. "T-Thank you, Lolo..." The two finally pulled away after what felt like hours to them. Klonoa gazed into Lolo's sparkly blue eyes and slowly smiled. Even after all this time of being away she never gave up on him... She never forgot him to begin with. "It's getting late, you two." Popka mused. "Think you could go upstairs? I could use this room to myself for a while... ugh." Lolo lightly blushed as she looked back at Klonoa. "You should get some rest... It's probably been a long day for you."

The lioness led the cabbit up to her bedroom. A rather elegant looking bed rested in the center while the side had a doorway to an outdoor balcony with a view of the Kingdom. Klonoa shyly got under the covers and looked to his side to see Lolo sleeping with her back turned. The way she cared for him made him feel... fuzzy in his chest. Was this where he truly belonged...? Whatever it was, he felt like he was at home again. He drifted off into a deep slumber, with a small blush on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Klonoa waited outside the door of Claire Moa Temple. Gazing around it's ruins brought back so many memories of his first adventure to Lunatea: The giant bell, The rocky cliffsides and the waterfalls running down the valley below. His attention was shifted as he heard the door creak open, Lolo slowly walking outside to greet him. "How'd it go...?" Klonoa asked. Lolo's smile grew wider as she tucked her hands behind her back. "I-I'm a now an official priestess..." She responded, Her tone sounded somewhat shy. Klonoa put his arm around her back. "Hey, That's great! I knew you would get it eventually." The lioness put her hand to her chest, slightly muttering her own words. "R-Really?" She questioned.

"Of course!" Klonoa beamed with a gentle laugh. "Besides: You have something special - a pure heart, willing to help others." Lolo blushed. "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" She joked, smiling back at him. "Ever since that day you drifted on the shore, I knew something was just... special about you, Klonoa." The cabbit blushed and simply turned his head to her again. "...Someone more than just a hero or the Dream Traveler." Her blue eyes looked so bright and full of sunshine, Klonoa felt that warmth in his chest again... "T-The fact you were willing to help me despite not even knowing who I was... That in itself should tell you how sweet you are." Slowly but surely the cabbit felt her hand wrap around his... Nervously, his eyes bolted down and then back at Lolo, to see the lioness giving him a hearty grin as they walked back home... The next day the same thought flooded his mind, So many questions kept repeating in his head.

What was this warmth he was feeling around her? Did he actually have... feelings for her? No, No, They were surely just friends. That'd just be silly - She'd probably think he was weird or something if he even asked. Klonoa let out a soft sigh as he went back upstairs, Lolo was out and about again so he just decided to wait until it was time to pick her up from the temple. He sat at the edge of the bedside, Pondering to himself. Why was he getting these feelings? Does Lolo even like him that way? Is this really what it feels like to love someone? His eyes suddenly darted to a small dusk drawer by the bedside, He really didn't want to be rude searching through Lolo's belongings or anything but curiosity eventually got the better of him. He slowly creaked open the drawer.

Inside was...

A feather.

A PINK feather.

"Ooooohhh, Someone's in trouble~!" A small voice squeaked mischievously. Lo and behold, Klonoa turned around to see Popka peeking his eyes through the doorway to the bedroom, The cabbit's face immediately shot cherry red. "I-I was just looking, I swear...!" Klonoa exclaimed. Popka only snickered. "Now, Now... You DO realize what that IS, don't you?" The cabbit glanced back at the feather. Lolo always wore that green one, yes - But he never would think she owned another type. "The pink feather symbolizes love, hotshot~!" Klonoa's eyes bulged as he felt himself light up like a Christmas tree. "W-WHAT..?! Y-You mean...?" The little critter only nodded his head with a smug look on his face. "Look, I'll let you in on a secret as long as you promise me this: Don't. Tell. Her. ANYTHING." Popka leaned toward Klonoa's ear and whispered. "Lolo's been keeping that ever since the day you left, She'd brag about how she was waiting for you to come back and how much she misses 'ya."

"...And judging from that look on your face, I think it's clear you like her too, Heheh~!" Klonoa could feel himself sweating a bit, He'd never felt so embarrassed in his life. "You wanna just hold her in your arms and do all sorts of lovey-dovey stuff, don't you?" The cabbit tried to cover his face, He must have been redder than a cherry at this point. "Oh my...! O-Oh gosh, Y-You're right!" Klonoa whimpered. "Now, Now... Nothing to be ashamed of! Heheh~!" Popka patted the poor cabbit's back. "Just take some time to think about it. Okay, Hotshot?" The little critter chuckled, walking back downstairs. "Hey, I won't tell a thing. Pinky Promise!"

All Klonoa did once he left was set his gaze back at the feather... He gulped as he once again, started pondering to himself. This time with more questions...


	4. Chapter 4

Klonoa nervously twiddled his fingers outside near the temple, Even after 2 days he still couldn't muster to describe how... Flustered he felt inside every time he'd see Lolo around him. Just seeing those lovely blue eyes and that flowing light-cocoa brown hair always got to him: Just seeing her smile at him lit up his very spirit. But, Did she ACTUALLY like him that way? By this point he slightly shook his head and wrapped his arms around one of his ears, clenching his eyes and tightening his grip. "Oh gosh, Oh gosh.. I do like her...!" He could faintly hear his own voice in his head as a little bit of blush grew across his cheeks. "J-Just confess...! Just tell her you like her...!" The young cabbit could feel his own breathing becoming more tense until the sound of a door creaking caught his attention. "H-Hey again.." Lolo's familiar voice could be heard behind him. Doing the best to put on a straight face, Klonoa turned around holding his hands behind his back. "Hey L-Lolo~..." He responded back, He felt really shy - He felt like any drastic move he made could just change the way she felt about him as a whole. "I know this seems sudden but, uh... w-would you like to come and, you know - Just hang out in private?" He quietly gulped, almost as if he was choking on his own words. "...I-I have something I wanted to tell you."

Lolo grinned, pretty much looking as egar as he was. "R-Really?" She asked. "I-I'd love to, Klonoa.." She smiled and let out an innocent giggle as he felt her hand tenderly grip onto his again, warmly - Silently, He could feel what felt like small sweat drops underneath his hat. "Oh man..." He talked to himself silently in his head again. "H-How am I gonna do this...? I-I don't know anything about girls...!" Putting on a rather forced smile, They found themselves walking back down through Lunatea, All the way to the familiar rocky cliffside of the Sea of Tears outside of La-Lakoosha. Quietly, upon reaching their destination - Klonoa sat down on a patch of grass, gesturing Lolo a spot to sit next to him of which she happily accepted. "R-Remember this place...?" The cabbit spoke up. "Of course..." Lolo replied. "This is where we first met, Right?"

"Yeah..." Klonoa nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the ocean view. Memories of his arrival flashed back to him before his very eyes, The salty air brushing against his ears. He just spent about a few moments before looking back at Lolo, Just gazing outward like he was. Klonoa watched as the wind brushed against her cute, shortly cut hair. - That fuzzy feeling started to come back to him just looking at her, To Klonoa... She always was rather cute if he could best describe it. His eyes shifted down to her hand, laying down besides his - Shyly and slowly he felt... urged. And cautiously placed his hand over hers, earning him a rather surprised look from the young lioness. "Oh... S-Sorry~..." He jolted, instantly blushing as he quickly retracted his hand. "No, No~!" Lolo calmly responded, with a blush of her very own, lightly grabbing onto Klonoa's gloved paw. "It's fine..." She whispered, placing his hand back down with her's on top of it. The young boy certainly didn't expect any of that, He eyed their coupled hands and then Lolo again, whom let out a gentle giggle in response.

"L-Lolo...?" He shyly asked, getting her attention almost instantly. "I... I have something to tell you..." The cabbit froze for a brief moment. How was he supposed to say this? "H-Has anyone ever called you, y'know... P-Pretty..?" he first asked, earning a rather small gasp from the lioness in response, simply covering her mouth in shock. "...D-Do you really think so...?" She asked, Her eye-contact shifted down as she rubbed her arm. "Everyone else says I look like a mere peasant..." She muttered. "I'm inferior to them, aren't I...?" Klonoa's blush grew even more as he shook his head in response. "Take it from me, Y-You're more than just Pretty too! Kind.. Caring.. Optimistic.. Smart..." Each thing that came out of Klonoa's mouth caused Lolo's small blush to become deeper and deeper. "K-Kl-Klonoa...?" She whispered, still stunned from his words. Slowly she simply took her hands and grasped her palms against his, He really didn't know what to expect... Both of them just spent a good minute or so looking at eachother, occasionally glancing down with shyness. Klonoa felt his heart racing before deciding to speak up. "Lolo... I..." one last time he choked on his words. "I.. I love you..." Right then and there Lolo gasped and placed her hand on her chest as he closed his eyes and covered his face as he flustered the hardest he ever could. "...I love you..." He said once more, muffled by his hands. Slowly he peeked through the spaces between his fingers before uncovering his face, His whole face was red left to right. Tears began forming in Lolo's eyes as warm smile grew across her face "K-Klonoa... I... I...!" Suddenly then and there, she happily threw her arms around him and hugged tighter than the time he left Lunatea, Both of them breathing heavily. "I love you too...!" She cried, Nearly wanting to wail from happiness. Klonoa patted her back and stroked her hair.

"L-Lolo.." Klonoa then gently pulled her away and once more, gazed into those sapphire blue eyes, Nothing else seemed to matter to them at this moment. Slowly they both closed their eyes and puckered their lips inching closer to eachother until they locked together. Eventually they broke the kiss, slowly regaining their breathing composure... Klonoa gave Lolo a small grin, as did she in return. "I almost forgot..." The cabbit whispered to her, pulling out the Pink Feather from his pocket - And then placing it in Lolo's hat, Right underneath her green one. "There." He said, smiling at her. "Oh Klonoa~..." Lolo whispered back, snuggling against him. "It's alright, I'm here for you..." he responded, hugging her in front of the sunset of the ocean view. "Just like you are for me. Always..."


End file.
